To Be an Elite
by Ifrit Morningstar
Summary: A new generation is rising, a new Region almost ready, a new league is being formed, but who will be the Elites? Two pokemon trainers take up the challenge and will show the world what it takes to be an Elite.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon in any of its variations of Gamefreak or Cartoon Network. This is purely a fan-made product and no profitmaking. This is purely for entertainment.

**A/N:** This is the result of playing Pokémon way into the night and not having any internet. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had lots of fun thinking this one up and working on it with you, my hime!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The morning started with a thick mist for the tiny place called Pallet Town. The local Rattata and Pidgey were oddly quiet from their normal routine of foraging, as if they were being wary of something: even the sun seemed wary as the day begun dull and grey. This was the kind of greeting Professor Oak arose to when he woke up and begun his day. The gray-haired old man blinked through the morning mist, trying to check on all the Pokémon he was charged to watch over for all the trainers from Pallet town.

"Goodness, this is an eerie day!" the old professor confessed to himself. "I hope the Pokémon aren't restless because of it. This mist is thicker than pea soup!" Just s he was trying to make his way to the small Pokémon Reserve area he kept all the Pokémon, he was stopped by a small hand that touched his stomach.

The sudden contact startled him and sent his heart pounding in his throat, which wasn't good for someone of his age, but then he realized the hand that had touched him had prevented him from running into its owner.

"Oh! Excuse me! I didn't see you there!" Prof. Oak apologized as his vision started to see the outline of the person that he nearly rammed into.

"That's why I stopped you," a young, almost monotone, feminine voice said. "You better head back inside; this mist will last for a while."

"But I need to check on the Pokémon, dear," Prof. Oak stated. "I have to be sure they're all right and not getting spooked by this mist."

"I already say them as I was passing by, they are all still asleep. Now let us please go inside, it is getting chilly and my companion and I have been journeying for a long time to get here," the girl stated calmly, then the girl gently took a hold of the professor and started dragging him back to his lab.

'_How does she know they're all asleep? I can barely see anything?...For that matter, how does she know the way to my lab?'_ Prof. Oak thought to himself as he unwillingly let this girl lead him back into his lab.

Once they were indoors, the professor was finally able to see that his unexpected visitor was indeed a girl. A pale-skinned, nine-year-old girl wearing a shoulder-less Lolita-styled black dress and fish-netting stocks attached to black socks that reached up to her thighs, and black red-laced, white-tipped boots, with black elbow-length gloves and a black choker around her delicate neck with what appeared to be a small black pokeball embedded in the center of it, like a bell may have been. She wore her long purple hair in two high ponytails, with black ribbons tying them back.

She gazed at him with crimson red eyes, and said, "Can you take me to meet Red?"

"R-Red?" Prof. Oak uttered. "May I ask why you wish to meet with Red?"

The girl looked at him for a brief moment of confusion, then her eyes lightened up with realization. "You do not know about the invitation from Red, or the challenge that he had set out for all trainers."

"Umm, I guess so," was his reply, scratching the back of his head as he looked as he felt at this little girl. "I haven't heard anything from Red in weeks now, let alone any news about any challenge presented for trainers. Are you sure you heard right, dearie, and it was in fact Red who gave out the invite?"

The girl reached into her travel pack and withdrew an opened letter and handed it to him. "This is the letter that I received."

He took it and quickly examined the letter and was soon wide-eyed at the contents, looking at the bottom of the letter and finding Red's signature there. "…I think I understand now." He gave the letter back to her. "As Pokémon Champion of this region, he could send out this offer…but why would he send you here and not meet you at Indigo Plateau?"

The girl offered no answer, save for the slightest shrug of her shoulders. The action caught his eye enough for him to notice that a pair of bright red eyes were looking at him from behind her shoulder. Oak felt his blood start to pulse as his heart began to pound in excitement as he looked at the creature hiding behind the girl. It was almost feline and yet had very small arms and body, its hind legs resembled that of a rabbits and it had a very long tail, way longer than its entire body and ended with a slight bulge at the very tip. The old professor knew this creature very well. He had seen and read so many reports to know immediately what it was, but he could not believe he was seeing it for the first time with his own eyes. What almost through him off was that it had black fur and red eyes, and just under the slight bugle of its tail, it had a red ring around its tail. He almost thought that he was seeing things, until the little creature started giggling upon seeing the gaping expression he was making, then he knew for sure that this was the creature he believed it to be.

"…I-Is that Mew!" Prof Oak said with awe, pointing at the little, black Pokémon.

She regarded the finger with a glare and brushed it away from her companion. "Yes, this is Mew, she is my friend."

"My goodness! This is so exciting!" Prof Oak exclaimed, running around her to get a better look at Mew. "No one has ever managed to obtain Mew before! I'm very glad you made friends with such a wonderful Pokémon!" He quickly added, wishing to praise the trainer for her good fortune. "…But, from all the sightings of Mew, there has never been one with Mew having these colored features before."

"That's because she is a different Mew," she stated, pulling Mew into her arms and hugging it to her chest. The little thing cooed up at her and wrapped its long tail around her arm affectionately.

His eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "A different Mew? You mean, there's more than just one?"

She shrugged again. "Apparently, there is."

"My dear! I'm not hundred perfect sure why you were sent here, but I'm very glad of it! Please, while you wait for Red, may I have some time to study this Mew!" Prof. Oak asked eagerly. "This is a once in a life time opportunity for someone like me!"

The girl narrowed her eyes and stepped away from him, hugging Mew guardedly. "Mew is my friend…not something to put under a microscope! I won't allow anyone to mistreat my friend!"

Prof. Oak recoiled some at her words, feeling abolished by his eagerness. He scratched the back of his head as he tried to look apologetic, as he really felt ashamed of letting himself get a bit out of hand. "Oh! I'm sorry. I was just so caught up to seeing such a rare Pokémon, the scientist in me just popped out. If you feel that way, then I apologize. I merely wanted to get to know Mew as well as you have."

"You can just talk to Mew…" she grumbled.

Prof. Oak smiled in embarrassment. "Yes, you're quite right my dear. Well, how about I whip up some breakfast for us while we wait to hear from Red. In the meantime, do you mind if I ask how exactly you met and befriended Mew?"

"If the questions are to my liking, yes," she replied plainly, petting one of Mew's ears, receiving a contented purring sound emit its pleasure from the gesture.

"Before we start, I should have asked this first, but what is your name, my dear?" Prof. Oak asked.

"My name…is Jessica…Jessica R…!" She suddenly looked up in alarm, her expressionless eyes narrowing in alertness as she let go of Mew.

Wondering what the matter was, the professor started to look up, when the upper windows suddenly shattered and men in dark outfits flew in from the broken windows and landed in various places around him and Jessica. It only took a moment after the confusion for him to recognize their uniforms, the large red R symbol on their chests screamed who they were associated to.

"Team Rocket!" Prof. Oak exclaimed in alarm. "What is the meaning of this?"

A male grunt tipped his black cap back some so he could level a menacing glare on him. "Stay out of the way, old man. We came for here for Mew! If you interfere than Team Rocket will take all of your Pokémon along with Mew!"

Prof. Oak instinctively reached into his white coat for his pokeball, but stopped when a small hand touched his elbow.

"Don't worry. Mew and I can deal with this ourselves," Jessica assured, keeping her gaze on Team Rocket.

"But there are too many. I'm not sure Mew can handle this by herself!" Prof. Oak warned cautiously.

"Mew won't be by itself, silly…Mew has me," Jessica said as she stepped up to the Rocket grunt that spoke. "You really shouldn't have threaten to take my friend." As she finished that statement, her eyes glowed with an eerie light, just as Mew's eyes glowed with the same light and she launched herself up into the air like a bolt of lightning.

"Quick! Before it gets away, capture it!" the Rocket grunt shouted, throwing his pokeball and calling out a Golbat.

"You picked a Poison type against Mew?" Jessica said, a small smirk appearing over her lips. "Bad choice…"

Mew darted straight at the Golbat and zipped around it, making it dizzy as it tried to follow her movements. Mew wrapped her tail around one of the Golbat's feet and sent it flying back to its trainer like a missile.

The Golbat collided with its trainer, knocking them both out cold.

"Get it, no matter what!" A different grunt shouted, threw his pokeball out.

His was soon joined by all the other grunts pokeballs, calling out random Pokémon, but all of them mostly Poison type like the Golbat. Only one of them had actually called out a psychic-type, a Drowsee. The moment it level its lazy-like gaze up at Mew it started chanting its own name and wave its arms up at the little black Pokémon. Sensing the Pokémon's attack, Mew instantly recognized it was trying to use its attack: Confusion. It may have thought it could overpower Mew with its psychic powers, but it failed to realize, like its trainer, that Mew had far stronger psychic abilities. She spun around the invisible waves of psychic energy and her eyes glowed before she used her Psychic attack to levitate Drowsee off the ground and used it like a living hammer to bat away the poisonous Pokémon that tried to land a solid blow and infect her with their poison attacks. Some Team Rocket grunts actually had a few Raticate with them, but they ended up nothing more than cannon fodder when Mew used her Psychic attack to stop any hostilities they may have presented.

While Mew was dispatching Team Rocket's Pokémon, the grunts had tried futility to give commands, snarling in frustration at the little Pokémon's obvious superiority over their own. But that just drove them to capture Mew more, as it would give Team Rocket the serious boost in power they needed to obtain their ultimate goal. One Rocket grunt decided to cut to the chase and go after the girl, as she was Mew's trainer, the Pokémon would have to do whatever they said if they had her in their possession. No sooner had he thought that when Jessica locked her glowing eyes on him, as did Mew, and the little Pokémon darted down to float between her and the grunt.

The intense look in both their eyes sent a chill of fear down his spine. "…T-That girl isn't normal!"

This was when everyone was greeted by a great surprise. The little black Pokémon's tail began to flicker with flames as its eyes glowed darker.

"It knows fire-type attacks?" screamed one of the grunts.

"Mew…use Flame Wheel and end this," Jessica ordered calmly.

Mew shouted out her name as her tail lit up and was completely covered in fire as it started to rotate in the air, becoming a flaming disk and launched itself by some unseen force straight at the largest group of Rocket grunts. Not expecting to be attacked in such a manner by Mew, most of the grunts didn't have time to dodge the attack and were blown away by the force of the flames, even those that weren't directly in Mew's path were sent soaring away from the heat blast that echoed behind the flaming Pokémon. When the collision ended and Mew did a lazy cartwheel in the air and giggled some more, it returned to Jessica's side and was welcomed back by into her arms, once again wrapping its long tail affectionately around her arm.

One of the grunts that had managed to stay conscious after the assault scrambled to his feet and pulled out his walkie-talkie. "All units! Converge on the lab! We need more men here now!" He waited for a response but none came. "All units! I repeat, converge on the lab!" Again he was greeted by nothing by static.

A slither of mist leaked by his face just then. He gawked up and saw the mist rolling around into the building from the broken windows and blanketed around the few grunts that had dodged Mew's attack. No sooner had they been swept up in the mist did the sound of bodies hitting the floor echo forth.

"W-What's going on? Where is everyone?" quivered the grunt, clutching his walkie-talkie in both hands with a death grip.

A shadowy figure appeared inside the mist, almost rising up from the floor, and started making its way toward the grunt. "Those men you had stationed outside will not be coming."

"W-Who are you?" the grunt said with a shaky, frightful voice.

The mist slowly departed from the figure to reveal a teenager in a black uniform with red buttons lining up the side of where it opened, and an even darker trench-coat overlapped his shoulders and hid the lower half of his face with its high-collar and cowl. His thick leather boots made no sound as he walked forward and he tightened the ends of the red gemmed, black gloves that he wore to make sure they fit properly. The rest of his face was hidden by a wide-brimmed black hat with red-lining.

"Just an unpleasant dream….now sleep," the teenager said with a cool, whispering tone.

From under him, his shadow shot out and panned underneath the grunt. The frightened man jerked away from the shadow and started down at it but where he moved, so did the shadow. From the shadow, a single blue eye opened up as a wisp of smoky-white hair rose up from the shadow, it quickly formed into an upper humanoid torso with wide, thick fingered talons, but underneath the brim of is shirt-like torso was nothing. It floated up from the ground with invisible legs and glared down at the grunt over the ring of red-like teeth that made up the creature's collar.

"D-Darkrai!" the grunt whimpered pathetically.

The ghostly Pokémon raised one hand and from its palm, a sphere of black energy formed and shot itself start into the grunts face, expanding and surrounding the man in a sphere of darkness before disappearing and the man fell down to the ground asleep.

"That's the last of 'em," the teenager stated, walking over to the intimating Pokémon. "Great job, Darkrai."

Darkrai gave a single nod.

The teenager grasped the tip of his hat and nodded briefly to Jessica and the startled professor. "Forgive the abrupt entry. I needed to take care of the remaining ones before they got away."

"And you are?" Jessica asked in a somewhat commanding tone.

The teenager seemed unfazed by her cold reply. "Let me introduce myself properly. I'm Adam…and this is my partner, Darkrai." He extended an arm out somewhat to his side where Darkrai floated. "Say hello, my friend.

"_**Hello…"**_ Darkrai said with an ethereal-like, gravelly voice.

Prof. Oak finally came out of his shocked state upon seeing another rare Pokémon. "My, my! This seems to be turning out to be an extraordinary day!"

Adam remained impassive, as did Darkrai, to the professor's outburst. His head tilted in Jessica's direction and noted her equally intriguing Pokémon. "I take it they were after you and your companion there."

Jessica hugged Mew some. "So it would seem."

"Not surprising, it isn't any hidden knowledge to anyone that Team Rocket has been after Mew for such a long time," Prof. Oak stated, reminiscing the events and adventure a certain trainer had with the legendary Pokémon. "They've been after Mew for as long as they've been around, and not just Mew, they'd love to get their hands on any rare, powerful Pokémon they could for whatever evil purpose they desire."

"Then they'll meet the same fate as these men did," Adam stated darkly, looking down at the sleeping grunts.

"Er, yes. Anyways, we better call the authorities and have then round up this bunch. Then we can sit and discuss all this," Prof Oak said, walking over to his phone and calling the police.

While he was busy talking, Jessica watched Adam as he and Darkrai started piling up the grunts and tying them up with their own ropes, which they had on their person; probably to tie up their victims or for some heinous method of capturing Pokémon instead of using pokeballs.

"You're Darkrai is strong," Jessica stated, looking at the rare ghost Pokémon as it carried the men over to Adam to tie up.

Adam glanced over his shoulder. "As is your Mew. I've never seen any Pokémon use such a strong Flame Wheel before. It's amazing it can use fire-type attacks like that."

"This Mew is very special," Jessica said with a small hint of affection toward her partner.

Adam grunted in response, returning to tying up the grunts for the police.

Jessica felt somewhat bristled by his coldish attitude, but none of it showed on her face. She was used to giving others the cold shoulder…but never receiving it from anyone, as most people she ever encountered usually leave her alone or just regard her as a strange person when she had to address them. It left her to wonder if this was the same feeling she always made everyone around her feel. It didn't matter as she never really took into what others thought about her, and she wasn't about to start because of some stranger she just met. Now that she got to thinking about it, why was this person here in the first place?

"How did you know about the Team Rocket's attack?" Jessica asked suddenly.

"I was heading here for my own business when I noticed them running in the mist toward this lab. Realizing who they were, I easily deduced they were after a certain Pokémon or all of them," Adam replied, finishing up his work.

"How did you notice them? The mist outside is too thick to really see anything," Jessica stated suspiciously.

Adam turned to her and tipped his hat up, letting a glimpse of platinum-white hair flash in the dim light and a cerulean eye so deep and sharp, it left her feeling slightly threatened, peeked out from behind one of his bangs.

"There are other ways to see than with your own eyes," Adam said cryptically.

That seemed to be enough of an answer for her as she fully understand what he meant…She had her own way of 'seeing' whereas others would be blinded.

Almost an hour later, the police arrived in full force and arrested all the members of Team Rocket they found sleeping about the lab and outside. By that time, the mist had finally begun to clear and the police found nearly two dozen Team Rocket members all about the place. Amazed by the numbers and how they were defeated, the police thanked both young trainers for handling such dangerous criminals and protecting the Pokelab. It was at this time that another person visited the lab, only he wasn't as grateful as the police were when he learned what happened.

"GRAMPS! Why didn't you just call me and let me deal with these Rocket losers, not leave it up to these wetnose trainers!" a boy with spiky brown hair and a purple baggy shirt and light-brown pants screamed rudely.

"Now, now, Blue…don't be so ungrateful to them. They handled this situation very well!" Prof. Oak abolished his grandson. "If not for them, Team Rocket may have gotten away with all the Pokémon."

"Like I would let that happen. I'd get them back before they even could get too far," Blue said.

"Then it was indeed a good thing we were here, because we were able to keep any of them from even touching the Pokémon," Jessica stated.

Adam tipped his hat in agreement.

"Hey! Did you just diss me?" Blue accused, pointing at her threateningly.

"What's to diss? I merely stated a fact that was already proven true as not a single Pokémon was touched," Jessica replied.

"You are dissing! You might think you're cool with that rodent in your arms, but I'm telling you now, you've got nothing compared to my skills!" Blue stated loudly.

For a moment everyone believed the mist was coming back as the air suddenly started to chill once more. Jessica clutched at Mew, biting her bottom lip some, as she hid her eyes from everyone under the shadows of her bangs.

"Don't…"

"Huh? Don't what? I can't hear you!" Blue teased.

The air parted a path start at Blue from Jessica as she looked up at him, and Blue could have sworn he felt a force smack him right in the face. "Don't you ever insult my friend!"

Blue rubbed his sore face, wondering what just happened. "Er, w-whatever! I'm just saying that you lucked up, is all. If you didn't have that Pokémon, you probably wouldn't have been good for anything!"

"You think I'm not a good trainer because I have Mew?" Jessica said, feeling herself losing control of her anger, a rare thing as hardly anything really got to her, save for people that made fun of her companion and only real friend in the world.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying!" Blue replied, rubbing underneath his nose in a cocky manner.

"Blue! That's a horrible thing to say, you apologize this instant!" Prof. Oak shouted with authority.

Blue just waved it off. "I'm not gonna take anything back when I know I'm right."

Jessica had enough of his infuriating young man. She would not stand some upstart to continue to insult her or her Pokémon in such a manner any longer. Reaching toward her belt, she drew a pokeball from it, and said, "Then I will have to simply prove you wrong. I will beat you without using Mew."

"Oh? You're actually challenging me? The man that was once Champion of Kanto!" Blue said, not believing some little girl thought she could best him.

"Ah, so you're that Blue," Adam muttered.

"What do ya mean by that?" Blue yelled, his face starting to turn red with anger.

"Nothing, but for a man who was only Champion for a few minutes before he was defeated by Red, I wouldn't want to boast that you are the best when you were defeated so easily by him," Adam remarked, tipping his hat up so his eye was visible and a slight since of mirth shined in it.

"That's it! Once I wipe the floor with this little girlie, I'm gonna do the same to you!" Blue said, reaching for one of his pokeballs and throwing it out. "I choose you…NIDOQUEEN!"

The spiky-dinosaur like Pokémon roared in challenge at the trainers and stomped her thick, massive tail impatiently. The ground cracked where the tail struck the earth, sending up rocks and gravel all about. Blue stood behind his Pokémon with pride at his Nidoqueen's show of power, not once being hit by a flying piece of hard earth as the Pokémon continued to pound her tail away.

He folded his arms over his chest and smirked at her arrogantly. "Better just quit before I send whatever lame Pokémon you got in that ball straight to the Pokémon Center!"

Jessica pressed the button on her pokeball to make it expand. "Were I as arrogant as you, I would have said the same to you." She then threw her pokeball and with a calm, cool tone, said, "I choose you…My Infernox!"

When the light faded when the Pokémon was released, a torrent of red-hot flames erupted out from a massive Charizard. It easily towered over the Nidoqueen and its wing-span alone shadowed both the Pokémon and her trainer. Like the Mew, this Charizard wasn't like any normal Charizard. It's colorings to start weren't just orange and white. This fiery Pokémon had a dark orange hide with a black pattern running from around its muzzle, down the front of its neck and chest to the round patch of white that almost made it look like a moon ascending into a starless sky. Around each of its arms were two yellow rings and from top of its head down to its tail was another streak of black. It bore down on the now whimpering Nidoqueen with pearl-white eyes and growled so loudly, it shook everyone and everything.

"N-Nido!" cried the Nidoqueen, staring up at the massive Charizard in panic, and then looking at its trainer with teary eyes.

"W-What kind of Charizard is that?" Blue shouted in fear.

"One born and raised in the Yamiao Region," Jessica said, walking over and petting the Charizard's thick, powerful leg.

"Yamiao Region? Of course! You're from the new region that was just started allowing trainers. Magnificent!" Prof. Oak applauded, wishing he at least had his sketchpad to draw this huge Pokémon. "I had no idea the region had its own Charizards!"

"Hah, well! It doesn't matter how big your Pokémon get in some silly region. I'm still gonna take it down! Nidoqueen, hyperbeam!" Blue commanded, pointing at the large Charizard's broad chest.

The voice of her trainer brought the Nidoqueen out of her shock and she roared proudly and energy began to gather up in her opened mouth as she took a deep breath. The Charizard stood his ground and waited for the attack to strike. Nidoqueen roared once more, and from its mouth, a large massive beam of energy shot out and struck the Charizard in the center of his chest. He took the full blunt of the blow, slamming the length of his tail into the ground to better brace the force slamming into him, grunting in what sounded almost like humor rather than in pain as Blue would like to believe, which he did.

"Take that!" Blue cheered, laughing in a superior way.

Jessica and Mew rolled their eyes.

When the attack died down, Charizard let out an earthshattering roar that shook Nidoqueen back in fright and started beating his wings, conjuring up a massive gust of wind. Nidoqueen blinked and shielded her face as the dust that kicked up from the wind blinded her…she never had a chance to react when Charizard stopped beating his wings and spun around and used his tail like a club and struck Nidoqueen upside her head, sending her crashing down beside her trainer, knocked out cold, leaving Blue gaping like a Magickarp.

"…Anti-climactic," Adam remarked, tipping the brim of his hat down and sighing in disappointment.

"T-This isn't over! This is just the start!" Blue started, calling back Nidoqueen into her pokeball and then reaching for another pokeball.

Before he got it out, Charizard roared directly at him. The force of the roar threw the teenager right off his feet and painfully on his rear. His pride was bruised along with his rear-end when his own grandfather started laughing at his expense.

"Grandpa!" Blue roared in outrage. "Don't laugh at this!"

"Sorry, Blue. But that was the kick in the pants you called onto yourself," Prof. Oak chuckled.

"Still biting more than you think you can chew, eh, Blue?" shouted a mirthful voice from the sky.

Everyone looked up in time to see an orange blur zoom right overhead, kicking up more dust and even making the huge Charizard shield his eyes. It was another Charizard that did it, only this one looked like the normal Charizard the professor and Blue were used to seeing. It landed right in the middle of the group and a teenager with a red hat popped his head up and waved happily at everyone.

"Hey, Professor Oak! Sorry for the sudden arrival with no news. I've been extremely busy!" the teenager waved, flashing a wide smile at everyone.

"Ah, Red! I was hoping to get a hold of you at last," Prof. Oak said merrily, waving back at the Champion of the Kanto region.

Red hopped off his Charizard and called him back into his pokeball before he landed on his feet. When he touched down on the ground, he dusted himself off and smiled at both Jessica and Adam. "Hi there! Thanks for coming…and I hope you are ready to be an Elite!"


End file.
